


In which Autumn and Parker are good friends

by WoozleBucket



Series: Sugar Pine 7 Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Awkwardness, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: Basically what's in the title but with bonus shipping.





	In which Autumn and Parker are good friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent. Also, the finale never happened and you can fight me if you believe it did.

Autumn doesn’t hear him slide into the booth across from her. She doesn’t hear him clear his throat a few times, nor does she hear him say her name a few times. He has to lean over and wave his hand a few times in front of her face before she notices.

“Oh, hey, Parker,” she says, sliding her headphones off of her ears and laying them on the table next to her laptop. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That’s because you’re deaf,” he says. His eyes widen as he realizes what he said and he tries to backtrack. “I mean, uh, you aren’t deaf! Even though you are. But! But I didn’t mean it like that!”

Autumn pulls a small box out of her pocket and glances down to open it. She pulls the hearing aids out carefully and snaps her fingers in front of Parker’s face. He stops rambling and looks at the hearing aids.

“Wow,” he says. “you finally got them. That’s good, right?”

“Dunno,” she answers. “I’ve never had any before.”

“Right,” he nods. “Right, yeah. Uh, you know, uh-”

She looks back down at the hearing aids and doesn’t see what else Parker says. She distantly remembers what things sounded like, but it’s been a long time since she’s heard anything besides the loudest things (like Steven and James arguing again over something stupid again). If she’s being honest with herself, Autumn isn’t sure if she was ready to hear stuff again. 

She feels a tap on her should and quickly looks up. Parker jerks his hand away and clutches it closely to his body. He squeezes his eyes shut and seems to be bracing himself for her to berate him. She internally flinches and glances down at the hearing aids before putting them in her ears.

The wall of sound hits her hard and she takes in a deep gasp in shock. Parker immediately opens his eyes and looks around for danger. He doesn’t see any and instead looks at Autumn. 

She looks down at her laptop, at the now-black screen and sees her face.

“Parker, say something,” she whispers. Her own voice is too loud for her at the moment.

“Uh, like what? I mean, you can’t hear me-oh, that was probably offensive if you heard it. You didn’t hear it, did you? You are, uh, deaf and all, so probably not, but if you can hear me, I have got to sound like an idiot,” he rambles and Autumn could die from how his voice sounded right then. 

“You don’t sound like an idiot,” she assures. 

“Are you sure about that? I mean, the others say that and wait, did hear just hear what I just said? Oh my God, you just did. How did you do that? Are you psychic? Oh my 

God, you’re a psychic. Or you…” he continues, his voice picking up in speed as he speaks.

He and Autumn both finish, “…just put the hearing aids in.”

Parker flushes and ducks his head down, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Wow, I sounded like an idiot.”

“I worship an Egyptian god just so he can give me dreams,” she says. He smiles a little and Autumn’s heart grows a size or two at the sight. He doesn’t do that enough for her liking.

“Now we both sound like idiots,” he says. Then he flinches and adds, “I didn’t mean, uh, to call you a, uh, idiot. It’s just me. Parker the Idiot, they call me. Heh-heh.”

“You’re smarter than those assholes,” she comments. 

He looks up.

“I mean, think about it. Cib is self-explanatory, James is supposedly leading NASA, or at least he was supposed to be or something, and Steven thinks he’s part of the One Percent. You’re the smartest one out of them,” she continues.

He stares at her. Autumn slumps a little in her seat. She hasn’t talked that much in a long time. 

“I could kiss you right now,” he says, his face as red as the ketchup bottle next to him. He very pointedly doesn’t meet her gaze as he looks over the menu.

“How about we eat first,” she shrugs.

Parker looks up at her. He seems to be looking for a smile or anything else to tip him off that this is somehow a joke or a prank, but there isn’t anything.

He gulps and relaxes a little. “O-o-okay. Yeah, sure, yes, wow this is so uncomfortable Jesus…”

“I guess,” she shrugs as the waiter comes over. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few tables away, hidden behind menus of their own, three boys sit watching the two of them. A video camera is peeking above a menu. It's pointed towards Autumn and Parker.

“She called us idiots,” James says, reaching down and gripping his gun tightly.

“Parker’s on a date with an actual girl,” Steven says, shocked beyond all belief. “And it’s Autumn.”

“Does this look like a rash?” Cib asks, shoving his arm in Steven’s face and, by extension, in front of the camera.

Steven swats it away, saying, “Ew, gross dude!”

“Yeah, dude,” James adds, letting go of his gun and shaking his head at Cib. “put that away. It might be infected.”

The three broke into an unwinnable argument that Autumn totally didn’t hear from three tables away.


End file.
